Without Rhyme or Reason
by razztaztic
Summary: Something for each episode, told in verse. This is a personal challenge from me to me, as a way to stretch my writing muscles by doing something different. Warning: poetry ahead.
1. Pilot

_AN: This is a project I've thought about for a while as a way to challenge myself to do something different, something out of my comfort zone. It will be one chapter per episode, starting from the beginning, written in verse form. I guess I could call it "MJ's BONES Odyssey?" :-) Anyway, we'll see how it goes._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*PILOT*<strong>_

_.  
><em>

.

So close, she felt the whisper of his breath

with the words he spoke.

So close, her cheek was warmed

by the heat of a hand resting on a wall.

A life spent observing

. . . watching

. . . . . . studying

discovered a new focus.

.

"_My most meaningful relationships_

_are with dead people"_

A confession to a friend

an unknown fear given voice.

The solution, the same

. . . share

. . . . . . reveal

Small steps into what could be.

.

A cosmic balance sheet

heavy with lives taken.

Weight on a soul,

pain in a heart,

scars visible to one who looked

. . . wondering

. . . . . . pondering

Small steps hidden in choices made.

.

So close, tomorrow

and a life to be lived.

So close, a future

as yet undreamed.

So close, the steps taken

. . . together

. . . . . . separately

Until the distance closes.

.

* * *

><p><em>(I realize this might not be everyone's cuppa tea so feel free to think 'meh' and pass. That's the great thing about fanfiction - there's something for everyone! Thanks for reading!)<em>


	2. The Man in the SUV

**_*Children at Play*_  
><strong>

.

.

Like kids on a playground  
>One boy<br>One girl  
>Teasing<br>Bickering  
>A childish expression of feelings<br>Not yet understood

.

Days become months become years  
>A boy, a man<br>A girl, a woman  
>Arguing<br>Fighting  
>Hiding emotions<br>Too strong, too soon

.

A soldier's duty  
>Another stain<br>on a shadowed soul  
>Regret<br>Grief  
>A life taken<br>Exchanged for others saved

.

Beside him, understanding  
>Comfort offered<br>In a woman's smile  
>Soft<br>Accepting  
>Both yet aware<br>Of one who waits

.

A man, a woman  
>Together, alone<br>With another,  
>Solitude<br>Peace,  
>With the dead<br>Small steps toward fate


	3. A Boy in a Tree

**_*Differences*_  
><strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

The difference between hope and fact  
>Not so far from<br>The difference between sound and silence  
>The difference between hearing and listening<p>

.

A young man, uncertain in love  
>A mother, grieving<br>A father, his son yet unrevealed  
>A woman, her sure steps now paused<p>

.

Answers to be found  
>In the wisdom of ignorance<br>In the truth discovered  
>In a life different than his own<br>In acceptance of unfamiliar talents

.

The difference between hope and fact  
>Not so far<br>When hope becomes truth  
>And truth reveals fact<p> 


	4. The Man in the Bear

**_*Shadows*_  
><strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

What is outside often  
>Reveals what is held inside<p>

.

The darkest taboo  
>Broken<br>The search for strength and spirit  
>Exposes the madness within<p>

.

The attentions of others  
>Fuel for the fires of jealousy<p>

.

A journey into the shadows  
>Of the forest<br>Shines light on emotions  
>Kept hidden<p>

.

Feelings unacknowledged  
>From self, from both<p> 


	5. A Boy in a Bush

**_*Secrets*_  
><strong>

.

.

Secrets  
>We are keepers<br>of secrets

.

Secrets  
>A woman's fear<br>a life of frivolity  
>has become<br>a life  
>too close to death<p>

.

Secrets  
>A man of wealth<br>hides behind glass  
>Afraid to lose<br>a life chosen  
>a birthright denied<p>

.

Secrets  
>A father stares<br>at the bones of a murdered child  
>His son's face<br>behind the silence  
>of words not spoken<p>

.

Secrets  
>A woman's childhood lost<br>in homes not her own  
>A heart bruised<br>recognizes  
>the wounds in others<p>

.

Secrets  
>We are keepers<br>of secrets


	6. The Man in the Wall

**_*Consequences*_  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

Two couples  
>moving forward<br>starting over

.

One couple  
>steps toward the future<br>stages of love

.

One couple  
>a new life ahead<br>planning for tomorrow

.

One couple  
>pauses<br>hesitates

.

One couple  
>threats<br>fear

.

One couple  
>steps back<br>and a relationship ends

.

One couple  
>wrong choices<br>and lives end


	7. A Man on Death Row

**_*Connections*_  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

_We __all __share __in __the__ death  
>of<em>_ every __human__ being__._

_.  
><em>

a monster feeds his poisoned soul  
>the blood of young women his drink<br>a game played so well  
>innocence feigned<br>becomes another's fruitless quest

.

_It__ should __never __be __easy __to  
>take <em>_someone__'__s__ life_

_.  
><em>

a race against time  
>to prove justice's reach<br>before the final hour  
>those who seek find answers<br>sometimes unwelcome

.

more pieces discovered  
>in the monster's puzzle<br>the truth revealed  
>shadows in the soul brought<br>into the light

.

_We__ all __share __DNA__ . . .  
>a<em>_ part __of __a __person __who__ got __here  
>the <em>_same __way__ I did. . . _


	8. The Girl in the Fridge

**_*Changes*_  
><strong>

.

.

What happens  
>. . . when you trust someone with your secrets?<p>

.

A mentor  
>who becomes a lover<br>who becomes a colleague  
>who becomes the enemy<p>

.

A colleague  
>who becomes a partner<br>who becomes an ally  
>who becomes a friend<p>

.

A well-ordered life slowly becoming  
>something different<br>something unfamiliar  
>something stronger<p> 


	9. The Man in the Fallout Shelter

_***Whims of Fate***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Brightly colored paper  
>Santa Claus smiles<br>Toys and scenes of Christmas  
>Wrap small boxes<br>Hidden Away  
>Like the heartbreak<br>Of a young girl  
>Locked away<br>Never forgotten  
>The joys of a season lost<p>

.

Another world  
>Another family<br>Lost in violence  
>A fatherless babe<br>A woman alone  
>Fate's hand hidden<br>Never knowing  
>Unaware<br>The wonders of  
>The new life lost<br>.

Brought together  
>Fortune smiles in<br>Happy accident  
>The sad young girl<br>A woman now  
>Returns a father<br>To a family lost  
>Presents unwrapped<br>Open the gift  
>Of memories cherished<p> 


	10. The Woman at the Airport

_***Perfection*  
>.<strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

A woman of science  
>drawn to a city of sunlight<br>by the death of a woman  
>dismembered in life by choice<br>greeted more cruelly by death

Her wrath engaged  
>by the removal of what was unique<br>in pursuit of bland perfection

The invisible  
>populating a world<br>that rewards attention  
>A woman's face<br>altered, recreated, removed  
>Hiding an identity<br>created at birth

Who mourns  
>when self is lost<br>when soul is lost?

A man, seeking justice  
>A woman, seeking truth<br>watch the frantic attempt  
>forced gaiety<br>the deceitful circle widening  
>continuing<br>Grounded in a glance  
>at the other<br>Reassured of their place  
>they turn away<p>

And the blue light dances


	11. The Woman in the Car

_***Paladin***_

.

.

.

Paladin, Defender of the Faith  
>Warriors from the past<br>Lost exploits become fiction  
>Stories sold for profit<p>

.

The smallest pawn  
>In a madman's game<br>A young boy  
>Hiding, hurting<br>.

Paladin, Defender of the Faith  
>Warrior reborn<br>The Defender strengthened  
>By a father's heart<br>.

The smallest pawn  
>Hiding, hurting<br>A child's plea  
>For a child's savior<p>

.

Paladin, Defender of the Faith  
>A child's savior<br>Arms of flesh and blood  
>Replace armor and swords<p>

.


	12. The Superhero in the Alley

**_*Not Just a Story*_**

**_._**

**_._**

_What separates_  
><em>fact from fiction<em>  
><em>When a hero rises<em>  
><em>from the body of a broken boy<em>

_How to resolve_  
><em>a man on the page<em>  
><em>Who exists without risk<em>  
><em>and offers no reward<em>

_Where fits the man_  
><em>who makes real the fiction<em>  
><em>When to decide<em>  
><em>if possibility conquers risk<em>

_What to believe_  
><em>this woman, the link to both<em>  
><em>How to move<em>  
><em>from unreal page to imperfect present<em>


	13. The Woman in the Garden

_***Tremors***_

_**.**_

_You put a hit out on my partner?  
><em>The small tremor  
>Gave him away<p>

.

_She's my partner  
><em>The dagger of fear  
>Sunk deep into his soul<p>

.

_and if anything happens to her  
><em>Fear of what could be  
>Poison on the blade<p>

.

_I will find you and I will kill you  
><em>No other option  
>No other choice<p>

.

_I won't think twice.  
><em>Revenge  
>Burns hot<p>

.

_Look at my eyes  
><em>Truth  
>Behind fear<p>

.

_Look at my face  
><em>A promise  
>A vow<p>

.

_If anything happens to her  
><em>The dagger slips deeper  
>Fear sharp on each breath<p>

.

_I will kill you  
><em>One warning  
>One chance<p>

.

_Nobody sees  
><em>One small tremor  
>Before the hand steadies<p>

.

_Nobody knows  
><em>Her safety, his task  
>Unknown, unrevealed<p> 


	14. The Man on the Fairway

_*** **__**Deception**__** ***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

A tiny lie  
>but a lie nonetheless<p>

.

A lie to a supervisor  
>instructions ignored<br>for more important work

.

A lie to a young man  
>silence stands in<br>for friendship

.

A lie to a subordinate  
>challenging perception<br>leaving fear, wariness

.

A lie to a partner  
>brief separation<br>absence denied

.

A lie to self  
>a daughter's pain<br>unacknowledged


	15. Two Bodies in the Lab

_*****__**Just **__**One**__** Song**__*****_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Two people  
>one there to protect<br>one forced to accept

Two people  
>learning their way<br>an easy path made hard

Two people  
>finding the familiar<br>finding the similar

Two people  
>one song<br>a pulse in electric strings

Two people  
>common ground<br>in a guilty pleasure

Two people  
>simple enjoyment<br>moment of happiness

Two people  
>off-key singing<br>loose high kick

Two people  
>growing closer<br>one song at a time


	16. The Woman in the Tunnel

_*****__**Home**__*****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Where is home?  
>Where do we find our peace?<br>.

.

Do we go where we should,  
>Do we look for healing<br>And then find home?

.

.

Do we search where we are,  
>Do we find life where we live<br>And realize we are home?


	17. The Skull in the Desert

_***Comfort**__*****_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Words of comfort  
>offered to a friend in pain<br>_Nothing __in__ this __universe  
>. . . happens <em>_just __once  
><em>Meant to allay fears  
>of a lifetime alone<br>To lessen the guilt  
>of a love not returned<br>_Infinity __goes __in  
>. . . both<em>_ directions  
><em>Reassurance  
>a life lost<br>will not become  
>a life without love<br>_There __is __no __unique__ event  
>. . . no <em>_singular __moment  
><em>One friend  
>leaning on another<br>two women  
>strength shared<br>_It __means __you __will  
>. . . get<em>_ another __chance  
><em>Words of comfort  
>offered to a friend in pain<br>Truth comes home  
>when roles are reversed<p> 


	18. The Man with the Bone

_*****__**Twisted**__*****_

.

.

.

Eighteen years in the FBI  
>in a basement<br>working with the dead

A little offbeat  
>A little odd<br>Twisted, perhaps the word

Intrigued, enthralled  
>a woman like him<br>but so different

Rubber suits  
>Arms gripped tight<br>His imagination soars

Her attention, her argument  
>"An intense conversation<br>the most wonderful kind of intercourse"


	19. The Man in the Morgue

_*****__**Just**__** an**__** Earring**__*****_

.

.

.

Down on the bayou  
>after floods and rains<br>she wakes in blood  
>Who's to blame?<p>

.

Spells and magic  
>voodoo dark<br>Hide the truth  
>hide her part<p>

.

He rushes down  
>Her safety, his goal<br>another death,  
>and in the blood a glow<p>

.

Just an earring  
>a tiny disc<br>Held by him  
>for her, the risk<p>

.

Just an object  
>no power, no meaning<br>Until held in his hand  
>his smile gleaming<p>

.

Her mother's possession  
>a child's treasure lost<br>Returned to her  
>for him, worth the cost<p>

.

.


	20. The Graft in the Girl

_***I See You***_

.

.

.

She is an artist  
>She lived in Paris<br>and Rome  
>and married a stranger<br>during a fire dance in Figi

.

She is an artist  
>She's never been to Paris<br>or danced at prom  
>or fallen in love<br>with a handsome boy

.

She has a lifetime  
>a future ahead<br>A husband  
>A baby<br>A life

.

She has months  
>or a few short years<br>No future  
>No tomorrow<br>No promise

.

_An artist_  
><em>recognizes another<em>

_A woman_  
><em>hurts for a child<em>

_.  
><em>

Halls she'll never walk  
>Masterpieces she'll never see<br>Unable to change the future  
>a gift offered instead<br>Life, on fast forward

.

.


	21. The Soldier on the Grave

**_*Haunted_***

.

.

.

His past haunts him  
>Lives taken<br>Lives lost  
>Lives not saved<p>

.

.

His past haunts him  
>Secrets he keeps<br>Stories he doesn't tell  
>Pain he doesn't share<p>

.

.

His past haunts him  
>Pride in his service<br>A duty accepted  
>A job he chose<p>

.

.

His past haunts him  
>Until a moment<br>when he reaches out  
>and she's there<p>

.


	22. The Woman in Limbo

_*** Russ ***_

.

.

.

One day  
>he was just seven<br>A little boy  
>playing with toys and trucks<br>A father  
>who loved him<br>A mother  
>who tucked him in<br>A little sister  
>who followed his steps<br>And then  
>he became someone else<br>A different name  
>a different life<br>Warnings and fear  
>His future changed<br>Sometimes he wonders  
>what might have been<br>Would a home not lost  
>have saved him<br>wrong choices prevented

.

One day  
>he was just seven<br>A little boy  
>playing with toys and trucks<p>

.

. 


	23. The Titan on the Tracks

_*** Max ***_

.

.

.

.

a good man  
>a child wonders<br>a question not so unusual  
>a wish for answers<p>

.

.

a daughter's question  
>a difference for her<br>a yearning for truth  
>a father lost<p>

.

.

a life for a life  
>a mother gone<br>a man pays  
>a husband's justice<p>

.

.

a visit to a grave  
>a bouquet of flowers<br>a tiny dolphin  
>a gift for his daughter<br>.

.


	24. Mother and Child in the Bay

_*** **__**Moods**__** ***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Irritation  
>Two strong women<br>jockey for position

Sadness  
>An infant's remains<br>lying on a table

Delusion  
>A battered woman<br>makes more excuses

Confusion  
>Thoughts of motherhood<br>create speculation

Anger  
>A protective father<br>a step too far

Skeptical  
>Hidden relationship<br>reinforces disbelief

Guilt  
>Cheating, lying, unfaithful<br>heavy on a man's soul

Acceptance  
>Though grudging<br>Reconciles mother and father


	25. The Boy in the Shroud

* Peace *

.

.

Alone at a table  
>Night falls while she sits<br>Outside another pauses  
>hesitating before she commits<br>Frustration, anger  
>she's felt those and more<br>The woman inside one reason  
>but her own role, she can't ignore<br>Truth, her goal  
>found in facts<br>A desire for justice  
>worth a pact<br>A bit of history confided  
>A concession, in turn<br>Stepping back  
>from the point of no return<br>Two women  
>confident, strong<br>compromising,  
>helping each other belong<p> 


	26. The Blonde in the Game

_*** **__**Taking**__** a **__**Chance**__** ***_

.

.

.

He doesn't guess  
>He is a scientist<br>Deliberate  
>Careful<br>Specific

A young girl in danger  
>The risk his own<br>Assume  
>Predict<br>Suppose

Fear overwhelms him  
>Fear of being wrong<br>Error  
>Mistake<br>Death

She is there  
>Stepping forward<br>Calming  
>Reassuring<br>Supporting

Because of her  
>He takes a leap<br>Compares  
>Remembers<br>Processes

He speaks to her  
>A guess that isn't<br>Knowledge  
>Realization<br>Certainty

Eyes on hers  
>He understands<br>Acceptance  
>Strength<br>Love


	27. The Truth in the Lye

_*** **__**In **__**the **__**Moment**__** * **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

They act as bookends to  
>what he really wants<br>what he tells himself  
>he can't have<p>

.

Two women  
>both from his past<br>both help him hide  
>a truth he ignores<p>

.

It bothers him  
>that she knows<br>that she explains him in  
>biology and urges<p>

.

He wants to be more  
>for her, not the usual<br>for her, not the same  
>not just instinct<p>

.

An explanation brushed aside  
>reminding her of history<br>reminding her of love  
>still there, if changed<p>

.

It can't be her  
>message given<br>message received  
>carefully chosen words<p>

.

Her own words  
>an offer she makes<br>an offer he hears  
>lingers in silence<p>

.

Women from his past  
>easier in the moment<br>easier to risk less  
>reacting to impulse<p>

.

The easiest part of him shared  
>a heart held back<br>a heart yet to speak  
>only to her<p>

.


	28. The Girl in Suite 2103

_*** Happiness ***_

.

.

There's a lesson here

True happiness can't come at

Someone else's cost

.

.

A mother pushing

A daughter willing to lie

More than her life lost

.

.

A wife scorned, angry

Protects her home, family

Her son's role, unknown

.

.

Another lesson

Secrets kept are secrets lost

None hide forever

,

,

A man, a woman

hidden truth instead revealed

accidental touch

.

.


	29. The Girl with the Curl

_*** Mirrors ***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

They are a mirror  
>one couple to another<br>did they but know it

He is drawn to her  
>her smile<br>the life she leads

A childhood memory  
>twisting in the night<br>becomes one perfect date

She is tempted but afraid  
>of risking what is<br>for what could be

Rejecting him  
>protecting what she has today<br>her fear of loss outweighs his hope

They are a mirror  
>one couple to another<br>did we but know it then


	30. The Woman in the Sand

_*** Red Lipstick * **_

.

.

.

.

If shoes make the man  
>lipstick<br>makes the woman

It goads her, almost daring  
>red<br>the brightest shade

In a little black dress  
>cleavage<br>her bare shoulders

She feels different, looks different  
>more<br>She is different

Bare legs and high heels  
>strutting<br>a new persona

Not herself for this moment  
>permission<br>an opportunity taken

She allows herself to touch  
>pretending<br>he is hers

An arm around his shoulders  
>hand<br>on his chest

And when he is hurt,  
>comforts<br>her touch heals

Back home, the moment over  
>normal<br>red lipstick absent


	31. Aliens in a Spaceship

_*** The Book ***_

.

.

.

The jacket is torn  
>Dusty<br>Discolored still  
>Stained by blood<p>

Pages are missing  
>Two<br>Torn from within  
>Last letters written<p>

It sits on a shelf  
>Reminder<br>What might have been  
>Faith made real<p> 


End file.
